Pantomime Mime Summertime
Pantomime Mime Summertime is a pantomime released every summer at a randomly decided theatre in every country in the world. Characters Lana The female lead protagonist of the show. Lana lives on an island called Akala with her Araquanid, Chinchou, Shellder and Wishiwashi. Mallow Mallow has a thing for cooking, breaking the fourth wall and making random pop culture references. She is best friends with Mallow and pretty much the entire audience. Mikiyoko Saimiki Nurse + Traditional Dancer = This Abomination Flandre and Remilia Two vampire sisters who live in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. They look to be 9 but are actually both around 500 years old. Marissa Perfectly normal human who can fly and launch magical stardust bullets. Eternally angry at Flandre and Remilia for cloaking her hometown, Gensokyo, in an insurmountable red mist. Adeleine A freelance artist who has nothing better to do than paint everyone at the pantomime - even the audience! Demencia She's only here to fuel Pixel's obsession with Villainous. She's also a gecko/human hybrid that can climb the walls. Phi Pixel's Villainous OC who is a fox-human hybrid with wings (the wings were caused by an unidentified glitch). She was a normal human captured by Black Hat for the sake of experimenting. In her spare time, Phi enjoys trying to scream without damaging her vocal chords. Pixel McDank Former crazywoman and now magical girl wannabe who intensely wants people to stop thinking Demencia is transgender. She's seen screaming about Demencia or trying to get Devo to perform a cover of The Cool Cat Song. Devo Five old farts who perform their songs in the pantomime. Eternal Calm A gothic boy band who perform calming songs for many people in this performance. They strongly dislike Devo and spend the entire performance trying to stop them from selling their "Freedom of Choice" album in Akala. Arietty She's a minuscule beauty who lives in floorboards. She also has an unseen friend named Sho. Paint Roller No one knows if they are a boy or a girl. One thing we DO know, however, is that they love drawing with crayons and even conceiving fictional places that suddenly come to life. Serena She's beauty, she's grace, she's Miss United States. Jennifer Honey A beautiful teacher who spends her free time with a telepathic girl named Matilda. She happens to be related to Agatha Trunchbull, the beastly headmistress at the school where she works. Script Act 1 After running up to sing "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry, Mallow wonders where Lana is. Lana then suddenly appears, wearing an Overwatch baseball cap backwards. Lana then takes the cap off just as Devo, all wearing different clothing like they did in Pantomime Mime 2.0, suddenly appear and, surprisingly enough, sing "Bills" by LunchMoney Lewis. This concerns Lana, who says that she wants to watch a cringey movie to forget about it. Mallow then pulls out a copy of "Maze Runner 2: The Scorch Trails", which the girls go to watch at Mallow's house in the basement. Pixel interrupts the cringey movie-watching session and squishes herself in between Mallow and Lana, and then sings "This Basement is Freakin' Sweet", a parody of the season 2 Family Guy musical number "This House is Freakin' Sweet". We find out Demencia is hiding in the basement after the musical number and passes everyone free cool ranch Doritos and 2 letre bottles of Coca-Cola and Mountain Dew, and everyone proceeds to have a contest on who can eat the most Doritos the fastest, with Lana telling the audience to yell "Cool Ranch Mayhem!" if someone finishes their bag. (like the OG Pantomime Mime's Vienna Coffee thingy but with Doritos). Pixel then asks the Paint Roller, who appears out of nowhere, to teleport everyone to the Black Hat Manor, to which they comply. The gang then appears at the manor, bring the other Villainous characters to the basement and continue with the R U D E L Y I N T E R R U P T E D movie-watching session at the manor. Adeleine then shows up to say that Plant Plain, Tiny Town and Ravine Road, three of the places Paint Roller made up, are now on Akala's map. Flandre and Remilia then fly in with sugar, soda, hot chocolate and team calling themselves "delivery vampires". Marissa then appears and chases after them. After the other Villainous characters appear at the manor, Pixel attempts to take off Flug's paper bag, but it reveals that there is an infinity amount of paper bags under the one she took off. She then shrinks down to ant-size and jumps into Demencia's ponytail, and we can hear her mutter "And now I play the waiting game...". Eternal Calm then appears. Shine, the happiest member of the band, rants about Devo and their singing, but is stopped by Lune, the band's brainiac, who reminds Shine that in a good, fair debate you're supposed to respect your opponent's intelligence. Shine, however, intervenes by saying "I'm not dialoguing, I'm stating a fact." Meanwhile, Shade, the heavy lifter of the band, is about to take his shirt off only for Nacht, the leader of the band, to stop him. Pixel goes back to normal size and does a 360 pike out of Demencia's ponytail, commenting on how it was very warm in it. After 10 seconds of the cast questioning Pixel's sanity, Demencia included, she shrinks back to ant size and goes back in it. Eternal Clam then proceeds to sing a song off the top of their heads about Pixel living in Demencia's ponytail, with the cast enjoying it. After this, we see Arietty in the floorboards, confessing her love to Sho while singing her song. She then walks away, after which loud noises, presumably from Maze Runner 2, can be heard. Act 2 A traditional dancer and a nurse appear and do a weird interpretive dance. By the time the dance finishes, the two are gone, and in their place is Mikiyoko. Adeleine then runs into view, telling Mikiyoko that more of Paint Roller's places (Ghost Grounds, Growth Grasses and Mag Mount) have come onto the map. Mikiyoko, however, isn't bothered and pirouettes away. Demencia brings in Bear 5.0.5 and questions what Mikiyoko is and how it got here. Lana then pulls a Cool Cat and spreads her love all over everyone who is on the stage, with everyone being freaked out. Flandre and Remilia then come over to sing "Twelve Days of Nature", a clear rip off of "Twelve Days of Christmas", and then bombard the audience with water pistols conveniently provided by Marissa (while other members of the cast turn up out of nowhere and soak the audience from other places). After that, Jennifer comes over and sings a rhyme which goes, "Mrs D, Mrs I, Mrs FFI, Mrs C, Mrs U, Mrs LTY", before leaving as Marissa chases her with giant pieces of chalk. Serena then comes along with a map, watching as Paint Roller's fictional Rift Ruin, Contrast Cave and Silver Submarine all fill in empty spaces on the map. Adeleine then walks up to the audience and, with nothing better to do, paints everyone there. She then shows the painting to the audience and asks for their opinion. After they give an answer, however, Paint Roller shows up to disapprove of Adeleine's painting. Adeleine then struts off as Paint Roller starts making concepts for Machine Mansion, Dreamy Darkness and Paletto Polis. We then see Devo and Eternal Calm, having a sing-off. The chosen song is "There's Nothing Holding me Back" by Shawn Mendes. Naturally, Eternal Calm wins, although during the song all but Nacht run off for the sake of various irrelevant businesses. Once the song is over, Nacht and the members of Devo leave, while Jeniffer comes along, scribbling down ideas for a school lesson before leaving. We then see Marissa come along and swing on a swing while Flandre and Remilia launch reflective lasers at her from a cannon. Naturally, however, not a single laser reaches its target. Next, we see Mikiyoko, who starts doing a traditional dance. Flandre and Remilia then sneak in, activate two fog machines and sneak out again. Once the fog fades, we see the nurse and traditional dancer, who decide to go shopping at a black market. Adeleine, Paint Roller, Serena and Jeniffer then come along, and the two suddenly start dancing again. The fog machines then activate again, and once it fades, only Mikiyoko is there, implying that the other characters had run away. Act 3 Lana and Mallow are seen sitting down and doing some map-reading, shocked to see that Paint Roller's places have been dubbed as parts of new towns. Specifically, Plant Plain, Tiny Town and Ravine Road are parts of Reddy Land, Ghost Grounds, Growth Grasses and Mag Mount are parts of Arange Gorge, Rift Ruin, Contrast Cave and Silver Sumbarine are parts of Iello Adventure and the newly appeared Machine Mansion, Dreamy Darkness and Paletto Polis are parts of Neo Greo. Mallow is determined to investigate these places and Lana chases after her. Paint Roller then shows up, intending to hang out with the girls, and sits down to plan out the places in Bloo Hills. We then see Marissa running around the garden of Jennifer's run-down excuse for a house. Flandre, from off-stage, asks if Marissa called her, forcing Marissa to confirm that she did not. She then, as Flandre walks in, introduces herself as Reimu Hakeuri, a Shrine Maiden. Flandre tells the audience that Marissa should have come up with a better lie than that, and Marissa then asks the audience if she should have pretended to be a nurse. The two then chat, play and leave. Next, we see a hot spring in which Eternal Calm are relaxing. Shade gets out of the hot spring upon noticing that someone stole their instruments. He then chases them, only stopping to get dressed. Shade then arrives in a lab, where all he can find are broken vinyl records and Devo's "Freedom of Choice" album. Nacht then comes along, fully clothed, and questions why he ran off like that. Shade explains this, and the two go back to the hot spring. Next, we see Serena cooking spaghetti with bacon and butter. Remilia then walks over and prepares the table. Category:Pantomime